VIRG
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: A few oneshots to introduce an OC team I came up with for RWBY. Inspired by the trailers for RWBY.
1. Viridis

**This is a fanfic, to introduce a RWBY OC I made. I'm going to do a one shot for each of the four members of the team to give you an idea of who they are when I continue to work with them on another fanfic. Each one shot is inspired by one of the the four RWBY trailers, but the characters are very different.**

 **...**

 _"I once heard that a world without villains, we would have no heroes. What would happen in a world without the Grimm?"_

...

A swordsman investigated a crashed ship. An army of beowolves approched the lone swordsman. He wore brown pants, and a hooded green jacket, to camoflage himself in the trees. His undershirt was yellow, he wore silver kneepads and gold shoulder armor above his right arm. His eyes were filled with determination. His aura had a green glow, lighting his position.

He drew his weapon, Jaded Edge. The sword was a shortsword, and light enough to wield with one hand. Several serrated teeth near the bottom of the blade gave it a darker appearance. The handle was covered by faded white cloth, to allow for an easier grip on the sword. Jaded Edge's name and appearance reflected the grim personality of it's weilder: a twisted personality, transformed by his experiences.

A lone Beowolf charged first, only to be sliced in half with a single slash from the blade. More would come, but the swordsman slashed each one as they approached with precision. But for eavery Beowolf he slashed, two more charged. If this continued, he would soon be overrun.

A Beowolf leaped above the swordsman, as he was slicing another. The swordsman transformed his weapon into a crossbow, which he used to shoot down the Beowolf. Jaded Edge transformed back into sword form after firing, as it was unable to reload manually in crossbow form. He charged forward and slashed several Beowolves. However, the swordman was now surrounded, as several more Beowolves got behind him.

The swordsman changed strategy, returning the weapon to crossbow form. He changed his grip on the crossbow, now holding the string and part of the crossbow's barrel, where it's ammo was held. The crossbow mode was designed to also function similar short bow, however it maintained it's ability to automatically cycle ammo, allowing more shots without having to pull out more arrows.

The swordsman jumped into the trees and began firing at the individual Beowolves. While many tried to jump to reach him, he shot each of them down with remarkable speed. He fired a grapple hook to pull the last Beowolf towards him, and stabbed it's head with the blades on his crossbow, using it similarly to a pickaxe.

An Alpha Ursa knocked down the tree he stood on, forcing him to jump to the ground. He returned Jaded Edge to it's sword form. The Ursa swung it's claws at him. He held the blade of the the sword as he blocked the attack. The Ursa charged again, but the swordsman leaped backwards and vanished. The Ursa began searching for his scent.

The swordsman reappeared behind the Alpha. He held the sword with two hands, and thrusted it into the Ursa's back. He transformed Jaded Edge into it's crossbow form, and fired. The recoil from the shot forced the blade out of the Ursa, while doing some internal damage from the shot.

The swordsman sheathed his sword on his back. He jumped back into the trees and vanished.


	2. Indigo

_"I would have controled all of Remnant. But now I sit here, waiting for others to exact my vengeance."_

...

A bounty hunter left a small gunship landed at a shipyard. It's design was based on a Nevermore, with the intention of make sure anyone that saw the ship knew they were in trouble. It was equipped with rockets and machine gun mounted on the side of the cockpit. The ship had on seat in the cockpit, and six in the back for "passengers".

Teal Aquamarine, was the Bounty Hunter's name. He had a reputation, but few recognizd him. Aquamarine's name is more well known than his face for two reasons: His helmet hides his face, and he leaves few survivors. His armor color is just as difficult to identify as any other part of him. His armor covering most of body, only leaving room to allow him move around.

The thief ran inside of an nearby warehouse. She knew who was following her. This encounter was inevitable. The thief wore a white short sleeved shirt under a sleeveless black vest with blue shorts. Her lilac purple hair was tied into a short ponytail, which stuck out underneath her brown cowgirl hat. Her yellow eyes looked to her weapon. A revolver named "Desperado Roulette", because she only uses it as a last resort, and it uses a dust cylinders that change her gun's element.

The thief aimed for a stack of boxes behind Aquamarine with the Schnee Dust Company logo. It was filled with dust crystals, which exploded, leaving a massive cloud of dust. Aquamarine walked out of the cloud, blinded but otherwise undamaged. He grabbed his gun from his side, and began firing dust crystals at The thief. She rolled behind a crate for cover.

The thief switched her revolver's element to wind. She shot Aquamarine, and created a burst of wind that knocked him into mechanical Loaderbot designed by Gunmetal Industries. The thief switched to electricity. She fired a shot that electrified the damaged Loaderbot, causing it to explode. Aquamarine walked out of the explosion.

"You want to play? Lets play!" He activated his semblance. Energy began building up near him. The thief quickly jumped out of a window. The warehouse exploded while she was in midair, knocking her into a crate. The thief dropped her weapon, and her hat flew off. Her redish aura faded.

When she recovered, she saw Aquamarine walking towards her. Aquamarine transformed his weapon into a bladed weapon he insisted to be a sword, but others would describe it as a Katar. The weapon had two blades with a space open between them.

Aquamarine swung the blade upwards. "Swish!" The thief was knocked into the air, crashed on top of the crate. She quickly got up, but Aquamarine swung the blade horizontally. "Slash!" She was knocked into an empty crate, losing her aura in the process. "Stab!" Aquamarine was going to stab The thief while she was on the ground, but she was able to roll out of the way.

The thief grabbed Desperado Roulette and shot Aquamarine the leg with an ice shot. The ice froze his legs, immobilizing him. The thief shot him again using Burn dust, and used it to detonate an explosive barrel near Aquamarine, knocking him into the ocean.

The thief caught her hat as it was blown towards her by the wind. She took Aquamarine's gunship and flew off as a train arrived.


	3. Rust

_"Most people would see this a chance to help someone else. I see an opportunity to help them help me."_

...

Train's are the best way to transport cargo by land. It moves it quickly, and only requires smaller repairs to train tracks since the stations themselves are well protected. Grimm have a tendency to attack trains and their rails, but this is easily fixed by a on board mechanic.

The other problem was taht more than one train has been robbed while outside the Kingdoms walls. Security drones are used to eliminate threats, reducing the amount of crew needed. But these drones are not very effective against thieves. And they required maintenance. To solve this problem, Gunmetal Industries train crew are required to both be trained to repair the ship, and equipped to defend it.

The mechanic on board was selected as the only crew for this mission because he could handle anything that came at them. And the less people that know about the cargo, the better. The mechanic wears black combat boots, and gray cargo pants. He also has a white shortsleeve undershirt with two grey straps stretched across his chest connected to a circular piece in the center of it. The other side of the staps connected to his weapon.

Some weapons are like their users third arm and leg. The Mechanic's weapon was "Steelemarch". Four mechanical limbs that acted as both arms and legs. These limbs were attached to his backpack. He patrolled the top of the train with these mechanical limbs. He could walk on the trains like a normal person, but he prefers not to.

A dropship that arrived. Several White Fang foot soldiers landed on the train. Three stayed back to provide support fire with assault rifles while five charged in with their swords. The Mechanic leaped backwards to give himself some distance from the swordsmen. He fired lasers built into his two upper mechanical limbs while standing on the lower ones. One Swordsman was knocked off, but two of others started to deflect the beams. They walked slowly toward him.

The White Fang's gunmen began firing at the mechanic. The mechanic dropped onto his legs and began using his upper limbs to deflect bullets while the firing two explosive blasts from the guns in his lower limbs at the White Fang. The blasts took out two more swordsmen. He moved back onto his lower legs, and used the blasts to propel himself into the air.

He used the upper limbs to punch one swordsman as he landed. He ran using the upper limbs while using the lower ones to fire lasers like the upper ones. He leaped over the remaining foot soldiers, and used Steelemarch to simultaneously punch all four of them. The dropship tried to ram the mechanic, but he was able to jump out of the way. Part of the train was damaged by the wings on the dropship, and a large security robot activated.

The mechanic's jumped onto the spiderlike robot. His eyes started to glow the same light blue color of his aura, as he assumed direct control over the robot. The robo fired a powerful laser at the dropship, slicing of it's left wing. He used all four of his legs to fire explosive blasts at the right thruster. The dropship crashed in the nearby forrest. Grimm investigated the crash, to kill the survivors.

The train stopped at a warehouse. The mechanic left as two Gunmetal Industries Loaderbots carried the cargo from the train to a boat.


	4. Gray

_"Going out to sea is a fools work. Even the desperate and the poor would avoid it."_

...

A sailor sat on the side of a freighter. He was wearing a gray longcoat with red epaulets. He wore a dark blue undershirt that with dark green pants. His hair was hidden by a white do-rag on his head. His hands had cleaveless black glove on his right hand, and an armored one on the left. His light green eyes watched the ocean vigilantly.

The freighter began shaking. Most people avoid working on ships because of this. The Grimm. Large ships are prone to these attacks because their slow to escape most sea Grimm variants. Transport by ship is only used when moving too much cargo to send by air, or if you're to poor to afford that.

The sailer drew his weapon, Hydrospear, is a rifle with a bayonet under the barrel. The weapon previously belonged to a respected military general, disgraced by a single failure. The sailor held the weapon like it's spear namesake. A large shark Grimm jumped from the sea.

The large amounts of white armor surrounding it earned it the name "Great White". The sailor threw his weapon into the shark's back and jumped onto it. He grabbed it's dorsal fin as he continued to stab exposed areas the armor did not cover. He used the guns recoil to quickly remove the weapon so he could repeat the attack rapidly. By the time the Great White landed in the ocean, it was already dead, and disolving. The sailor swam to the surface and took a moment to catch his breath.

Several large tentacles surrounded the ship. It was being grabbed by a Kraken, a large Octopus like like Grimm. The Kraken is arguably the worst Grimm you could be attacked by while at sea. They have been known to drag large ships and/or their cargo into the ocean, and are huge annoyance to anyone that uses a frieghter. Some believe the Kraken's exist specifically to destroy large ships like this one.

The tentacles began squeezing, attempting to crush the ship using the pressure from inside the ship. The sailor stabbed a tentacle and fired his rifle, damaging the limb from the inside. The tentacles began slamming parts of the ship, trying to find him. However, he was not on the ship. The Kraken's tentacles held the ship tight, as it started pulling it down, doing what it was best known for. The sailor began shooting at the Kraken's head, however they had little effect on the large creature of Grimm's armor.

The sailor dived underwater to face the Kraken head on. The Kraken tried to grab him, but he punched the tentacle with his left hand, creating an explosion of force to send it back. The Kraken released the ship and attempted to flee. The sailor fired the bayonet of his gun as a harpoon, which grappled him towards the fleeing creature. He punched the Kraken with another explosive punch to the Kraken's eye, causing it's entire head to explode.

The water around him turned red as the Kraken blood filled it. The sailor swam up to the surface, and returned to the freighter. He used his weapon as a fishing rod, by dropping the harpoon into the ocean.

As he lay back, he watched as a Nevermore themed dropship flew overhead. It beared a logo familar to him.


End file.
